Profiling machines are known comprising a plurality of profiling stations and a motorization unit for said stations.
More particularly, each profiling station comprises two pairs of profiling rollers mounted on two separate shafts supported by two shoulders and rotated in opposite directions. The motorization unit consists of a box containing mutually engaging gearwheels with exit members for coupling to the two shafts of each station.
To be able to work on metal strips of different widths and obtain profiles of different dimensions, profiling machines are known in which the profiling rollers connected to one shoulder are separated from the profiling rollers which face them and are connected to the other shoulder.
To be able to obtain C, U and Z profiles with the same machine, profiling machines have been proposed having a plurality of pairs of profiling rollers hinged to a first shoulder, while to the other shoulder a plurality of sets of three vertically superposed rollers are applied, with the end rollers identical.
This second shoulder is vertically movable under the control of mechanical cylinder- piston units between two positions, in one of which the two rollers of the set of three face the rollers of the pair on the other shoulder specularly (to obtain C or G profiles), while in the other the two rollers of the set of three face the rollers of the other shoulder directly (to obtain Z profiles).
These known machines present however the drawback of a certain working difficulty on varying the dimensional ratio of the profiles (height/width) and in particular in the case of profiles of small width and height, as the profiling rollers may interfere with each other.
Moreover to complete the angles at the bends additional profiling equipment has to be used, so limiting machine flexibility.